Trouble Maker
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Siapa sih yang nggak kenal Sabaku Gaara? Ganteng, pinter, tajir dan.. Dia seorang Trouble Maker. Tapi menurut semua cewek, itulah yang mereka sukai dari Sabaku. Namun hati Sabaku muda hanya untuk satu gadis dan gadis itu sangat membencinya. Bagaimana seorang Trouble Maker mendapatkan hati orang yang di cintainya? / maaf, jelek banget buat sumarry


_**Trouble Maker**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Song : Trouble Maker - Trouble Maker**_

_**Warning(!) : AU, OOC, Typo (baik disengaja maupun tidak), abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut.**_

_**Author masih newbie dan hanya ingin meramaikan GaaHina Love Parade. Saran dan kritik di terima dengan tangan terbuka. Semoga cerita ini banyak yang menyukai karena alur ceritanya yang 'mainstream'.**_

_**Karena tahun ini tema GaaHina adalah 'colour', aku memutuskan menggunakan warna merah dan hitam. Warna yang memang erat dengan seorang trouble maker.**_

_**Tapi karena karena GaaHina Love Parade udah selesai, jadi ini untuk GaaHina Lover deh. Semoga suka sama fic aba-abal ini ea.. ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seorang trouble maker seperti dirinya selalu bisa mendapatkan apapun yang di inginkannya..**_

_**Tapi bagaimana jika untuk kali ini dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata menghela nafas, kecewa dengan kenyataan yang dia hadapi. Dia harus pindah sekolah, tepatnya 'terpaksa' pindah karena orang itu. Ya.. Orang yang membuat hidupnya berantakan. Kenapa harus dirinya yang di korbankan? Kenapa tidak Hanabi? Apa karena dirinya lemah? Apa karena dirinya tidak secantik Hanabi? Apa karena~

Sudahlah, jika menggerutu dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya, dia tidak akan ragu untuk menggerutu selama sisa hidupnya. Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan tangannya menyusuri tiap jengkal pakaian yang akan dikenakannya besok. Seragam sekolah Suna Gakuen yang akan melekat di tubuhnya, menggantikan seragam Konoha Gakuen yang biasa dia gunakan.

Hinata melirik foto yang ada di meja belajarnya. Foto yang di dapatkan ayahnya entah dari mana. Dan karena foto itulah, Hinata terpaksa harus pindah sekolah. Hinata menempel salah satu foto di papan yang biasanya digunakan untuk menempelkan 'Most People Hinata Hated in World'. Dan seluruh papan itu hanya memuat foto satu orang yang sama meski fotonya diambil dalam usia yang berbeda-beda.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Mr. Trouble Maker.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sport Ferarri berwarna merah memasuki halaman Suna Gakuen. Semua orang disana tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu. Seorang Sabaku Gaara yang merupakan anak bungsu keluarga Sabaku yang merupakan orang paling kaya di lima negara Hi. Dengan kekayaan itu, di tambah dengan wajah ganteng dan otak jeniusnya itu tidak heran banyak cewek yang naksir sama Sabaku muda. Tapi sayangnya Sabaku muda punya nilai minus dari semua sifat yang di sebutkan tadi.

Dia seorang Trouble Maker..

Walaupun begitu, tidak ada yang berani melarang atau menghukum Sabaku muda itu. Yang ada nanti mereka malah berurusan dengan keluarga Sabaku yang paling berkuasa. Dan karena hal itulah tingkah Gaara makin menjadi-jadi.

"Eh, kudengar ada pindahan dari Konoha Gakuen?" Kata salah satu anak saat Gaara lewat di koridor

Gaara mendegar hal itu hanya cuek saja, toh apa urusannya dengannya?

"Dan kudengar yang pindah adalah seorang cewek.."

"Kau tahu, dia sangat cantik. Apalagi rambut ungu miliknya yang membuatnya makin cantik.."

Rambut ungu? Konoha Gakuen? Jangan-jangan..

Gaara langsung menuju ketempat dua anak yang membicarakan anak baru. Tentu saja mereka kaget dan ketakutan karena Gaara mendatangi mereka. Di kamus mereka, jangan pernah berurusan dengan seorang Trouble Maker seperti Gaara.

"Dimana murid baru itu sekarang?"Tanya Gaara yang membuat mereka bingung. Apa?! Gaara bertanya tentang anak baru? Bukankah..

"Dia dimana!?" Teriak Gaara dan meninju loker di belakang kedua anak tersebut

"A-ano Sabaku.." Jawab mereka terbata-bata dan makin membuat Gaara menatap mereka dengan tajam

"Hey, Mr. Trouble Maker! Jangan merusak properti sekolah.." Suara seorang cewek berhasil membuat Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua anak malang dan menatap cewek yang berani memanggilnya dengan 'Trouble Maker'

Gaara langsung membeku saat melihat cewek yang memanggilnya tadi. Rasa marahnya langsung hilang saat tahu siapa orangnya. Sementara cewek itu melihat Gaara dengan sinis, sepertinya dia sangat membenci Gaara.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Gaara akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, sementara kedua anak malang yang tadi sempat Gaara tanyai sudah kabur

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa hidupku sangat sial sejak bertemu denganmu lagi.." Jawab gadis itu sinis dan berjalan melewati Gaara

Gaara menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan berkata "apa kau sangat membenciku, Hime?"

"Sangat. Dan jangan memanggilku Hime. Aku benci kata itu jika kau yang mengucapkannya.."

"Karena dulu aku selalu menganggumu?"

"Menurutmu apa lagi?"

Diam sejenak. Cewek itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Gaara.

"Lalu, mengapa kau pindah kemari jika kau membenciku?"

Cewek itu menghentikan langkahnya. Benar, dia sangat membenci Gaara itu sampai hati terkecilnya. Tapi dia tidak mungkin memberitahukan jika dia pindah ke sekolah itu demi mendekatkan diri dengan Gaara sebelum mereka bertunangan. Ah~ hidupnya memang sangat sial.

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau kemari demi diriku?" Tanya Gaara menyeringai, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau menyukaiku.."

Plak! Wajah mulus Gaara sekarang mempunyai cap tangan dari cewek itu. Gaara yang sempat terbengong beberapa saat, lalu menatap cewek yang berani menamparknya dengan deathglare terbaiknya. Biasanya semua orang ketakutan dengan tatapan itu, tapi sepertinya cewek itu sudah kebal dengan tatapan itu.

"Mr. Trouble Maker, jika kau sudah selesai menatapku, aku pergi.." Ejek gadis itu dan meninggalkan Gaara sendirian yang masih marah kepada cewek yang berani menamparnya

Untung tidak ada orang yang melihat kejadian itu karena bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Gaara sebenarnya sudah berniat bolos, jika tidak teringat cewek yang berani menamparnya. Kira-kira di mana kelas cewek itu? Dia duduk bersama siapa?

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara penasaran tentang seseorang. Ralat, Gaara selalu penasaran tentang cewek itu, cewek yang tidak mempan dengan pesona Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang di kelas 11 IPA 4 berbisik-bisik saat murid baru masuk. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menghela nafas saat melihatnya. Ahh~ kenapa dia harus pindah sekolah? Padahal ada seseorang yang sangat spesial di hatinya di Konoha Gakuen.

"Nona, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu.." Perintah Kakashi sensei yang membuat seluruh kelas langsung senyap

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal semuanya.." Kata Hinata sambil menyinggungkan senyuman yang sukses membuat seluruh kelas tersepona. Eh, maksud author terpesona.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Kakashi sensei kepada murid-muridnya yang membuat seluruh kelas ribut karena banyak cowok yang mengutarakan pertanyaan secara bersamaan yang membuat Hinata bingung harus menjawab darimana.

Kakashi sensei yang melihatnya kesal dan tiga sudut siku-siku tak kasat mata muncul di pelipisnya. "Kalian semua diam!" Teriaknya sambil menggebrak meja yang membuat seluruh kelas terdiam

Setelah mengembalikan imej-nya yang sempat jatuh, Kakashi sensei menatap Hinata dan mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Jika sensei bertanya kenapa dia pindah ke sini, jawabannya ada padaku.." Suara bariton yang memenuhi ruangan 11 IPA 4

Semua mata tertuju pada Gaara, sementara Hinata menatap Gaara tidak percaya. Kenapa orang itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan seenaknya.

"Kamu ngapain disini!?" Bentak Hinata yang membuat seluruh kelas terdiam, termasuk Kakashi sensei. Di dalam pikiran mereka banyak pertanyaan yang berkecambuk dengan satu inti, 'apa gadis itu tidak tahu Sabaku Gaara?'

"Ini kelasku.."Jawab Gaara santai dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata. "Senang bertemu denganmu.."

Hinata yang masih kesal dengan kepindahannya ke Suna Gakuen, harus menerima kenyataan sekelas dengan Gaara tentu saja marah.

"Aku membencimu Gaara!" Teriak Hinata sambil memukul Gaara dengan tas miliknya

Seluruh kelas dan Kakashi sensei tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sabaku Gaara si Trouble Maker sekarang sedang di pukuli oleh seorang cewek? Padahal biasanya cewek-cewek bakalan mengejar Gaara karena.. yah, reader tahu lah.

Kakashi sensei yang pertama kali sadar dari kekagetannya buru-buru menghentikan Hinata untuk melanjutkan memukul, (coret) menghajar Gaara. Kalau sampai ketahuan sama Sabaku Rei, ayah Gaara, bisa repot nanti.

"No-nona Hyuuga. Tolong hentikan memukul Gaara.." Pinta Kakashi sensei yang membuat Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya tadi dan menatap Kakashi sensei dengan dingin.

Tanpa sadar, keringat sudah membasahi pelipis Kakashi sensei akibat tatapan dingin Hinata.

"K-kau bisa duduk disana.."Tunjuk Kakashi sensei pada sebuah bangku kosong. Dan Kakashi sensei lupa jika di sebelah bangku itu adalah tempat duduk Gaara

Hinata tanpa banyak berkata-kata, segera menuju tempat yang di tunjuk Kakashi sensei. Gaara hanya mengikuti Hinata dari belakang dan dia menyeringai karena Hinata duduk bersamanya.

"Kau! Kenapa kau mengikutiku!?"

"Karena itu tempat dudukku.."

Hinata langsung menatap Kakashi sensei dengan tajam, yang membuat Kakashi sensei sweatdrop.

"Maaf Hyuuga, hanya bangku itu yang kosong.." Kakashi sensei memberikan alasan

Hinata tidak membalas perkataan Kakashi sensei dan langsung duduk di tempatnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya kesialan Hinata memang berpusat pada satu orang dan orang itu sekarang malah duduk di sampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat itu harusnya adalah jam yang paling disukai oleh Hinata. Tapi untuk kali ini, jam istirahat adalah neraka dunianya. Bagaimana tidak, jika semua orang yang ingin diajaknya berkenalan ketakutan. Dan lagi-lagi ini karena orang itu.

"Ada apa?" Gaara bertanya karena tatapan Hinata seperti ingin membunuhnya

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan!"

Gaara hanya menyeringai dan itu membuat Hinata hampir melemparkan kotak bento miliknya ke wajah Gaara. Untung saja Hinata masih waras untuk melakukan hal itu karena berbagai faktor. Yah, salah satunya dia sudah lapar. Kan sayang bekalnya yang tercinta (?) Di lempar ke wajah Gaara.

Gaara melihat bento Hinata hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung karena Hinata membawa dua kotak bento berukuran berbeda. Setahu Gaara, Hinata tidak bisa makan terlalu banyak.

"Ternyata kau banyak berubah"

Hinata mendengar perkataan Gaara hanya diam. Dia lebih memilih menikmati bento yang dia buat tadi pagi sambil memikirkan sang pacar, Uchiha Sasuke. Ah~ sekarang Sasuke sedang makan apa?

"Hey, itu untukku saja.."

Dan tanpa persetujuan Hinata, Gaara mengambil kotak bento yang seharusnya untuk Sasuke. Hinata melihat itu tentu saja marah, karena dia membuat bento itu buat pacar tercintanya bukan untuk orang yang paling di bencinya.

Gaara hanya menyeringai saat Hinata memasang wajah kesal dan melapiaskan kemarahannya pada bento miliknya yang tidak berdosa. Oh~ sungguh malang nasibmu bento.

Diam-diam, fans Gaara melihat kejadian itu. Tentu saja banyak dari mereka tidak percaya bahkan ada beberapa yang pingsan. Tentu saja, sang pangeran sekolah sekaligus Trouble Maker yang irit bicara tiba-tiba ngobrol sama anak baru. Mana anak baru itu cewek lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah adalah waktu yang paling membuat Hinata bahagia. Tentu saja dia berbahagia karena neraka dunianya berakhir. Biarlah dia beristirahat sebentar sebelum besok menghadapi neraka dunianya lagi.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan murid di Suna Gakuen yang lebih memilih pulang dengan kendaraan pribadinya, Hinata lebih memilih untuk pulang naik kereta. Well, meski Hinata merupakan keluarga kaya namun dia tidak terlalu menyukai menggunakan fasilitas yang ada. Baginya, hal itu membuatnya terlihat seperti cewek manja.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, mobil sport merah mengikutinya meski jarak mereka cukup jauh. Tapi sebenarnya itu tindakan bodoh karena mobil sport itu terlalu mencolok dan seluruh orang tahu itu siapa pengemudi mobil itu. Bersyukur saja Hinata tidak mengetahui fakta itu.

Tiba-tiba saja seregombolan cewek mencegat Hinata di jalan. Hinata tahu apa yang mereka ingin bicarakan dan apa penyebabnya. Pasti orang itu lagi.

"Heh, anak baru. Jangan coba-coba menggoda Sabaku sama.."Bentak cewek berambut pink yang membuat Hinata menyumpahi Gaara dalam hati

Hinata hanya diam, tidak berniat mengatakan apapun. Gerombolan cewek itu tentu saja kesal dan salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sesuatu. Eh~ itu bukannya..

"Katakan kau akan menjauhi Sabaku sama atau lehermu yang mulus ini anak terluka.." Ancam cewek berambut merah sambil menempelkan benda tajam dan dingin itu di leher Hinata

"Aku~" Hinata tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya karena suara bariton yang sangat dia hafal di luar kepala meskipun dia mengakui sangat membenci suara itu, tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan lega.

Gaara menatap satu per satu orang yang berani mencegat Hinata dan matanya melebar saat melihat benda yang masih setia di leher Hinata.

Gadia berambut merah buru-buru menjauhkan benda tajam itu dari leher. Namun perbuatannya malah membuat rambut Hinata yang tidak berdosa terpotong sedikit. Hinata tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan rambutnya itu karena pada akhirnya dia punya alasan untuk memotong rambutnya yang menurutnya kelewatan panjang.

Tapi tidak dengan Gaara. Cowok itu benar-benar murka dan bersiap menghajar seluruh cewek yang berani menganggu Hinata. Mungkin prinsipnya untuk tidak melawan cewek selama ini harus dia kesampingkan jika orang yang berharga baginya diganggu.

Wait.. Gaara what?

"Panda, sudahlah. Mereka semua hanya fansmu yang kurang mendapatkan perhatianmu.." Hinata bersuara saat Gaara benar-benar ingin melaksanakan niatnya untuk menghajar segerombolan cewek di depannya

Gaara menatap Hinata dengan kesal. Oke, Gaara masih marah dengan segerombolan cewek yang berniat menganggu Hinata. Tapi Gaara tidak terima jika di panggil Hinata dengan 'panda'. Terakhir kali orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan 'panda' berakhir dengan menyedihkan a.k.a masuk UGD.

"Apa?" Hinata sepertinya (pura-pura) tidak sadar dengan perkataannya barusan

"Sudahlah. Kau ikut aku.." Gaara malas mengatakannya dan menarik paksa Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya

Sementara gerombolan cewek itu menatap adegan Gaara dan Hinata dengan iri. Cewek yang berambut pink dan merah yang ternyata bernama Tatuya dan Karin sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalas Hinata karena 'merebut' Gaara dari mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata akhir-akhir ini terlihat uring-uringan. Bukan karena Gaara, (walaupun sedikit banyak memang karena Gaara) tapi karena pacarnya di Konoha Gakuen tiba-tiba saja memutuskannya minggu lalu. Dan~ ternyata pacarnya tersebut pacaran dengan sahabatnya sendiri!

Sepertinya Hinata harus menurunkan foto-foto Gaara dan menggantinya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura di dinding 'Most People Hinata Hated in World'. Eh, kenapa nama Gaara jadi di bawa-bawa? Dan sejak kapan Hinata sudah memaafkan Gaara?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat yang membuat Gaara di sampingnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata tersentak dan buru-buru menjawab "eh~ tidak ada apa-apa.."

Gaara yakin Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu karena beberapa hari ini Hinata terlihat aneh. Bukan saja tidak memanggil Gaara dengan 'Trouble Maker' atau 'Panda', tapi Hinata juga tidak membalas perkataan Gaara. Padahal biasanya Hinata membalasnya dengan tatapan benci atau mengejek.

Hinata tidak sadar jika Gaara terus memperhatikannya karena sibuk dengan buku biologi yang ada di tangannya. Asuma sensei melihat tingkah dua sejoli itu berniat menegur, tapi jika mengingat ayah Gaara adalah penyumbang terbesar di sekolahan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Salah-salah nanti pekerjaannya yang hilang.

Sementara anak-anak kelas 11 IPA 4? Yang cewek pada iri dengan perlakuan Gaara, sedangkan yang cowok tidak berani mencuri pandang pada Hinata. Nanti malah mereka yang di hajar Gaara.

'Ck, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Hime?' Gumam Gaara frustasi

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siswi dari Konoha Gakuen hanya bisa menjerit tertahan saat melihat sesosok cowok ganteng yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Yap, orang itu adalah Gaara. Setelah mencari tahu apa yang sebenanya terjadi pada Hinata (tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata tentunya), akhirnya Gaara tahu siapa yang membuat Hinata bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini.

Harus diakui, Gaara sejujurnya merasa sakit hati karena mengetahui bahwa dia bukan orang beruntung yang memiliki hati Hinata. Tapi dia marah saat orang yang berhasil memiliki hati Hinata malah mencampakkannya demi cewek lain. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, orang itu adalah rival terberatnya dari SMP.

Siswi Konoha Gakuen kembali menjerit tertahan saat melihat pangeran sekolah a.k.a orang yang dicari Gaara berjalan kearahnya. Seringai liciknya tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang membuat Gaara muak dan ingin sesegera mungkin menghajar cowok rambut pantat ayam itu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Gaara.." Sapa orang itu meremehkan

"Hn"

Cowok rambut pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Sepertinya sudah mengetahui tujuan Gaara.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang gadis Hyuuga cengeng itu?"

Gaara hanya diam yang membuat Sasuke di atas angin. Sasuke hanya menyeringai yang membuat siswi Konoha Gakuen menjerit saking terseponanya. Eeh, maksudnya terpesona.

"Oh.. jangan-jangan kau malah ditolak oleh Hyuuga cengeng itu makanya kau~" belum selesai Sasuke mengatakan kalimatnya, Gaara sudah melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sasuke

Sasuke tentu saja terkejut dan menyeka bibirnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan Gaara. Dan Sasuke membalas pukulan Gaara. Pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Gaara jadi berkelahi dan siswi-siswi Konoha Gakuen menjerit lebay karena pangeran mereka dipukuli. Sementara para siswa hanya menonton perkelahian itu dan menyemangati Gaara (?). Sepertinya para siswa melupakan fakta bahwa Gaara dari sekolah lain atau mereka senang akhirnya 'pangeran' sekolah menemukan lawan yang seimbang. Entahlah~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata hanya menggerutu sebal di sepanjang jalan. Gaara dengan seenaknya membuat janji (tepatnya memaksa) Hinata untuk menunggunya di taman Konoha. Tapi satu jam menunggu, Gaara tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Hp miliknya tiba-tiba melantunkan lagu reff Trouble Maker. Buru-buru Hinata mengambil hp dan melihat siapa yang menelepon. Dia hanya menghela nafas saat melihat siapa yang menelepon dan menutupnya. Namun nomor itu terus menelepon dan dengan kesal Hinata mengangkatnya

"Ha~" Hinata tidak selesai mengatakan halo karena Sakura menjerit histeris

"Hinata! Cepat kau tarik cowok berambut merah dari Sasuke! Aku tidak mau tahu masalahmu dengan Sasuke, tapi jangan menyuruh pacarmu untuk menghajarnya!"

Hinata hanya terdiam saat mendengar jeritan itu. Otaknya masih berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan Sakura. Sementara Sakura berteriak agar Sasuke dan cowok berambut merah berhenti berkelahi, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja.

Hinata langsung menutup telepon dan berlari ke Konoha Gakuen. Dia tidak peduli beberapa kali menabrak orang dan hampir di tabrak mobil, yang terpenting sesegera mungkin sampai di sekolah lamanya itu.

Hinata mematung saat melihat Sasuke dan Gaara berkelahi. Dia sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah lamanya itu. Dia melihat Gaara dan Sasuke berdarah-darah, tapi entah kenapa keadaan Gaara yang terlihat paling parah.

"Ga-Gaara.." Panggil Hinata lirih, membuat pemuda berambut merah mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara

Sasuke yang sedianya akan melayangkan tinju ke wajah Gaara terdiam saat melihat siapa yang di pandangi Gaara. Hati Sasuke bergetar sekaligus sakit saat menyaksikan cewek berambut ungu itu menangis dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Gaara segera menghampiri cewek itu dan berusaha menenagkannya.

Sasuke yakin perasaannya pada Hinata dari dulu hingga sekarang tidak ada. Sasuke yakin jika dia hanya memanfaatkan cewek itu untuk menghancurkan Gaara. Tapi kenapa, saat semua itu sudah terlaksana dengan baik.. Saat melihat Hinata menangis, hatinya ikut bergetar dan sakit? Jangan bilang...

Dia sudah mencintai Hinata~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata.." Panggil Gaara dengan lembut, tapi Hinata tidak berhenti menangis dan tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat

"Hi~" Gaara tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Hinata mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam

"Aku yakin aku membenci warna merah karena itu rambutmu. Tapi kenapa aku menangis karena melihatmu berdarah demi diriku?" Kata Hinata dengan suara parau. "Aku juga yakin jika aku membenci warna hitam karena itu adalah warna kehidupan selama ini. Tapi kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mencari baju warna hitam?"

Gaara ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Hinata mendahuluinya. "Apa aku mulai menyukai warna itu karena kamu? Apa aku mulai menyukaimu karena warna itu?"

Gaara mendengarnya hanya diam, namun seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. Kali ini senyum tulus, bukan senyum seringai seperti biasanya.

"Jadi, apakah aku bisa memilikimu sekarang?" Tanya Gaara yang membuat Hinata terdiam sesaat. Dengan ragu dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Gaara langsung memeluk Hinata tanpa mempedulikan wajah dan tubuhnya yang babak belur karena berkelahi. Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan berbisik, "tuan Panda, sebaiknya kita mengobati lukamu.."

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Hinata untuk pergi. Sementara Sasuke? Memandangi adegan yang ada di depannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Sasuke menyesal memutuskan Hinata karena menyadari perasaannya sekarang pada cewek Hyuuga itu.

"Sasuke.."Panggil Sakura entah sudah keberapa kali

"Hn"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nada suara cewek berambut pink gulali itu sarat kekuatiran

"Entahlah.." Sasuke memandang tempat Gaara dan Hinata tadi

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***natapain fic***_

_**Kenapa cerita sama judul beda banget ya? Kok rasanya~ *nggak sanggup menuliskannya***_

_**Biarlah reader yang memutuskan. Kritik, saran bahkan flame akan author terima dengan lapang dada. Silahkan di review setelah membaca fic author yang abal-abal ini.**_


End file.
